


Affection

by eanard



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, all of vixx tbh, ravi and ken lit try to make hongbin just go and sAY IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: “Y’know, you always pretend to dislike hyung. But then you talk about him every time we hang out”





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> i legit should be doing school work i hate myself lol

Hakyeon was the first person he met when he stepped inside the academy, arm wrapping around his shoulders, hi I’m Hakyeon, I’m Hongbin, nice to meet you, same here, you like to dance? yes, great great you’ll love it here, sure.

It was annoying, it’d been annoying and it is still annoying. Since that day he was always by Hongbin’s side, before, during and after classes, patting his hair, calling him cute. <<Who does he think he is, my brother?>> Taekwoon understood his misery. _He’s been like this always, just try to deal._ He truly doesn’t know how the older boy hasn’t punched Hakyeon in the face yet. _It’s because we’re friends_ , how? _he might be annoying but he’s still a good person_.

“Hey” the instructor called, clapping his hands. They all ran and gathered up together in front of the man. “Today we’ll start our duo choreographies”

Wonshik quickly latched onto Taekwoon like a blood sucking larva. The two youngest, sehun and jongin, were already in a corner, talking to each other. Hope and Jimin paired up and Hongbin’s only salvation, Lay, was next to the new Chinese Kid, Zitao. A hand touched his shoulder, Hongbin turned around, sighing. Haekyeon hyung was standing there, looking at him with a smile.

“Partners?” the older boy asks.

“Partners” it’s not like Hongbin could say no at this point.

 

\---

 

“He’s so annoying, really Jaehwan” Hongbin grumbled into the pillow, Jaehwan hummed and kept on writing away at his laptop. How so? he asks and Hongbin rants and rants. “He touches me, hugs me, wraps his arms around my shoulders, my waist, it’s a violation of personal space” Then why don’t you stop him? “Because I can’t, he’s a hyung, and he’s the ace of the academy, he’s a really good dancer” Then, isn’t it advantageous to you? “What?” I mean, you could learn from him, right? “I…well…I don’t know, maybe” Problem solved then.

Hongbin puffs and closes his friend’s laptop in pettiness. Jaehwan just rolls his eyes and opens the laptop again, going back to work.

 

\---

 

Hakyeon was with a stranger, the boy taller than him, sporting a school uniform. His brother? A friend? Maybe. He was acting exactly how he did around Hongbin; intruding the young boy’s personal space. Grrr Grrrr, his stomach started to hurt as he saw the scene. Poor boy, nobody should have to deal with Hakyeon hyung, he sucked all energy with his overpowering affection. It’s when the ace gives the taller boy a peck on the right cheek that Hongbin feels the need to save the poor soul from the man’s evil hands. He bolts from his hiding spot behind the tree, getting in between the two, separating them in the act. 

“Oh” Hakyeon looks surprised “Hogbin? Wait, are you okay Hyuk?”

If someone were to walk past right now, they’ll see a high schooler on the ground, followed by two standing boys just a few feet away; one standing in front of the other one, acting like a shield. If someone were to walk by they would read the situation wrongly. It’s not what it looks like, Hongbin didn’t push the boy in jealously. It’s not what it looks like, he isn’t protecting Hakyeon, he’s protecting the poor stranger. Really, don’t misunderstand miss. Mister, please hear him out, this is not a lover’s quarrel. Hey! Comeback you brat, don’t make kissing noises!

“I’m okay Hyung” the fallen boy says.

Haekyeon helps him up and Hongbin just stands there thinking about how to exit the situation as fast as possible. However, before any idea occurs to him, the teenager is already standing and they’re looking at him, expecting an explanation. Specially Hakyeon, his eyes have a playful glint and Hongbin swears there’s the ghost of a smirk on his lips. << Shit>>

“I-I-” He’s stuttering and he’s pretty sure he’s blushing, which makes this situation much more embarrassing “I mistook the situation, sorry” And then he’s fleeing, as fast as his walking legs could take him. He bolts inside the academy.

 

\---

 

During classes Hakyeon teases him. I didn’t know you were so strong, I’m not, but you sent Sanghyuk flying literally, it was an accident, what did you think happened back then? I mistook the situation, did you think he was harassing me? No, aww that’s so cute, I didn’t, you’re totally my hero, I said I didn’t, don’t worry Sanghyuk is just a friend, I don’t care. 

Hakyeon leaves that day with a smile on his face. Hongbin wants to strangle him.

 

\---

 

Hongbin’s apartment was far from the university, but not far enough that he can’t go walking.  He heads out early, 30 minutes before his classes start, like he usually does. He locks the door, uses the stairs, goes out onto the streets and starts walking his usual route. It’s a particularly chilly day and he wishes he’d brought his scarf along, his neck getting a bit cold. He’s putting his headphones on when he spots a familiar face. << _Oh no >> _He tries to walk without being noticed, but it doesn’t work. The boy walks up to him, oh you’re that guy from yesterday, hello…, what’s your name? …Hongbin, I’m pretty sure hyung already told you mine, yes, what is it then? Sanghyuk, glad to know my bully knows my name at least, yesterday was an accident sorry, don’t worry about it << What a chill kid>>, I’m really sorry, don’t be, so what is your relationship with Hakyeon hyung? Me? Yes you obviously, he’s just someone from the same dance place, you sure about that? What does that even mean? What I mean is that yesterday I confused you for his boyfriend or something, No, ew eww eww, Omg, I would rather die than date such an annoying guy, ahahahah you’re mean, sorry if I offended you, you didn’t, ah ok, you’re kinda cool, thanks? Well I gotta go, bye, bye.

Sanghyuk waves goodbye and heads towards the bus stop. Hongbin continues his path. His neck isn’t as cold as before, the weather had definitely warmed up in the past few minutes. It wasn’t because he was thinking about Hakyeon and how ridiculous the idea of them being together was. Nope. Not at all. Hakyeon? Who dat?

 

\----

 

“It was so embarrassing” he screams, cringing at the memory, kicking the bed. Jaehwan’s only reaction is to yawn. What a useless friend “Help me with my misery you long nosed elf”

“But no matter how I look at it, it was your fault”

“No it wasn’t”

“Mate, you pushed an innocent kid”

“It was to protect him! I already told you how disgustingly affectionate Hakyeon hyung is, I was trying to help Sanghyuk”

“Either way dude, it wasn’t your place to butt in”

“I just wanted to save someone from hyung’s annoying habits”

“Well, whatever lets you sleep at night”

“I hate you”

“You love me”

 

\----

 

He’s never been the best dancer. It took him time for his movements to look fluid, for them to look natural, not awkward. He’s one of the worst amongst the academy, but he doesn’t care. He likes to dance and there’s that. Screw everyone else. Sure, Sehun, Jongin and Hakyeon were damn amazing at performance dancing, Lay killed it doing hip hop and both Leo and the new kid knew Chinese traditional dancing. Even Hongbin was better than him, his movements, although stiff, still managed to look graceful somehow.  So many of the people there came to the academy because they were passionate about dancing. Instead, he only came to have fun. The one that convinced him to sign himself up was Hakyeon, _It’s going to be fun Wonshik, don’t worry. It won’t disrupt your university classes either, there’s a diverse schedule._ He had had his doubts, but at the end it turned out to have been a good decision. He thanked the ace tremendously for making him a part of his team even though Wonshik had two left feet.

So, as a good friend, he takes immense interest in the well-being of Cha Hakyeon. Particularly on this recent development with Hongbin. Everyone knew the boy would prefer to talk to anybody else but Hakyeon during their breaks, and it was justifiable. The ace is pretty touchy feely, and new people might be weirded out by it, depending on the person. Him and Lay instantly hit it off, as they both are pretty affectionate people. With himself it’d been the same, he didn’t mind the older boy hugging him from time to time or a playful kiss on the neck or a pat on the head. But then there was the other side of the spectrum. Taekwoon told him that it took him almost a year to come to terms with Hakyeon’s physical affection. When Jongin joined, he wouldn’t accept anything else but a simple high five or a fist bump. Cha Hakyeon was a good person, a great dancer and amazing choreography leader, he always helped everybody who didn’t understand a step or needed assistance on a certain part of a dance. That’s how even people like Taekwoon became close friends with him. _He was the only one who visited me constantly in the hospital after I had an accident playing football. In that moment, I realized that I could live with his annoying hugs, because he was a really nice friend._ Taekwoon had been an awkward closed twelve-year-old, and Hakyeon helped him break out of his shell. _I think I even cried during one of his visits, but don’t tell this to anybody Wonshik._ So, it’s understandable that Hongbin doesn’t practically enjoy Hakyeon’s company, many times had he grimaced and rolled his eyes when the ace grabbed him by the shoulders or hang his arms around his neck.  However, recently, this irritated behavior had subsided. Grimaces and eye rolls turned into blushes and more than once has Wonshik seen Hongbin staring at Hakyeon from time to time, glacing away when the older boy notices him.

It’s in the middle of being a spectator of this phenomenon that he calls Hongbin over.

The boy stands in front of him and he starts interrogation right away. Yo hongbin, what’s up? I just have a question, just shoot man, okay: what do you think of hakyeon hyung, what? You heard me, I don’t think anything about him, mmmh really, yes really, then why are your ears getting red, I’m a bit startled by the question that all, Don’t you think he’s a good dancer? I do actually, then why didn’t you say that? Because how you asked that question seemed like something else, what something else? You know what, I don’t know, you do, I don’t, why do you want to make me say it? Because I want to know what you were thinking about, Okay fine I was, you were, thinking about him like, like, like y’know, how? I thought you meant as what I thought about him as a man, did you thought I meant what you thought about him as a woman? No no that’s not what I meant, then? Like a man like to date, oh I get it now, can I go now, so you were thinking about him in a romantic way? No! It’s just how you asked the question, that’s kind of suspicious, whatever man think what you want.

The instructor resumes their break and they have to go back to practice again. Wonshik has reached a conclusion: Hongbin might not know it yet, or he’s still in denial, but he clearly has feelings for Hakyeon. That much was obvious.

 

\---

 

Binbin: Wonshik is crazy

Jae: what he do

Binbin: he started to ask me about hakyeon and he thought I liked him or something

Jae: why is that such an offense? I mean if u don’t like hakyeon then it shouldn’t bother you?????

Binbin: he was trying to make me feel uncomfortable.

Binbin: how could he think I like hyung? Eww

 

\----

 

Since the start of the day, Hongbin already felt something bad would happen. His milk had been spoilt, he’d dropped his toothbrush in the toilet by accident, and the worst: his wifi had been cut. When he went out of his apartment, it started raining and he didn’t have an umbrella. His clothes ended up soaked and he wanted to give up on life and go back to his bed and sleep. He was already deciding on walking back from where he came from when he saw Hakyeon and unconsciously stopped in his tracks. The boy was on the other side of the street, kneeling next to a cat, using his raincoat to protect the skinny homeless animal against the rain. Without Hongbin’s permission, his heart pounded, it started beating strongly against his chest; bump bump bump bump bump bump bump bump.

 The cat was black from head to toe, with dark brown eyes, almost looking black too.

 

\---

 

“Thanks for lending me clothes”

“No problemo”

Luckily, Jaehwan lived close to the university. Also, luckily, they canceled the classes that day because apparently, his teacher couldn’t make it as he’d had a car accident caused by the slippery roads. So, he could stay with Jaehwan until the rain stopped. “Do you know what I saw on my way here?” he asks because he needs to tell somebody, get the memory out from his mind as soon as possible. Jaehwan looks at him, nodding to let him know he’s listening. “I saw Hakyeon hyung getting wet by the rain. The idiot was using his raincoat to protect a cat. He gets on my nerves I swear”

 Jaehwan nods. “So?”

“So what? I just wanted to tell you” Hongbin replies a little defensively.

“Y’know, you always pretend to dislike hyung. But then you talk about him every time we hang out”

 “I do not” Hongbin defends himself, but Jaehwan’s tired by the lies his friend keeps feeding himself.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve been liking him for about three weeks ago. I’ve been your friend since you were a toddler, I know you like the back of my hand.”

Hongbin freezes in place and shakes his head “I don’t like him!”

“You do! Man up and face it already. You like Cha Hakyeon, ace of dance and ace of your heart” he winks.

The younger guy groans and buries his flaming face into his hands. Jaehwan feels accomplished by making him both blush and cringe.

 

\---

 

Okay, so maybe he likes Cha Hakyeon. Maybe he’s come to crave for hugs and hands going through his hair. And maybe he’s also starting to think about the boy’s lips more than he should. But he won’t let Hakyeon know at all. Nope. That’d be letting the boy win. Hongbin would hate to see the cheeky smirk once the boy knew his feelings.

 

\---

 

It takes about another month before they start dating. Jaehwan got incredibly tired with this courting game his friend was playing, if he wasn’t going to get his relationship anywhere, then Jaehwan being a good friend will.

He entered the academy and searched for Hakyeon. Him and Hongbin were together talking, sitting in the floor, their backs against the hallway’s wall. When Hongbin’s eyes noticed him, they opened widely.

Jaehwan started talking as he put a hand over Hongbin’s mouth to prevent him from speaking. Hi I’m Jaehwan, Oh I’ve hear about you, you have? you’re Hongbinnie’s best friend, Awwww I didn’t know you had nicknames for eachother, he doesn’t use one on me because he’s a meanie, party pooper, I knowww, well I came here to tell you something Hakyeon, you did? I have valuable information ouch ouch Hongbin don’t bite me, if you’re shutting him up then it means it must be important, it is, oohh I’m curious so tell me before this dog bites your fingers off, well the thing is my friend has been harbouring a crush OUCH, on who? On OUCH C’MON HONGBIN I’M TRYING TO HELP YOU OUT HERE, who does he have a crush on? On you OUCHHHHHHHH.

Jaehwan’s hand almost ended up bleeding as the result of this intervention. Who knew Hongbin could have such strong teeth? But at least something good came out of it. Hakyeon kissed the younger boy’s cheek right after his confession. Hongbin ended all red and he’s not going to lie, he wanted to film his friend, because well, he was a blushing mess at that moment.

They started dating from that day onwards and Jaehwan’s damn proud of what he did. Sometimes you gotta butt in so you can help people do something about their lives. Sure, the boy still complains about Hakyeon on the daily, but he’s also now one that displays a gross amount of physical affection for his boyfriend before, during and after classes.

 

Jaehwan should be freaking Cupid to be honest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first vixx fic so pls be gentle with me !! I tried to experiment with a diff style, one of a book i've been reading. i hope it wasn't awks. well byeee


End file.
